The present invention generally relates to means for inflating flaccid toys, devices and the like. In particular, the present invention relates to devices for dispensation of compressed gases for inflation purposes.
Compressed gas is used throughout the prior art for inflation purposes. Various means are utilized for dispensation in a controlled manner. Primarily, controlled dispensation is achieved by gradual variation of the area of passageway from a cylinder of gas thereby permitting a varying stream of gaseous flow. Devices of this type do not readily permit the passage of discrete bursts of gas from the cylinder.
Devices known in the prior art which do provide means for passage of discrete bursts of compressed gas generally comprise complicated nozzle assemblies, attachable and usable with large cylinders of compressed gas. Such devices are unsuitable for portable and small quantity uses. Furthermore, these devices are dangerous and require special care and knowledge for their safe use.